I Gave You my Felings on This Flower
by Kvropinkv
Summary: Kau memang sama dengannya. Hatiku selalu berdesis 'aku cinta padamu'. Walaupun aku tahu, kau adalah seorang lelaki. [Levi/Rivaille x Eren Yeager] [Shonen ai/Yaoi] Rate: M


**.**

**I Gave You my Feelings on This Flower.**

**Parody of Shingeki no Kyojin; Hajiyama Sensei **

**Caution! OOC, Shounen ai/Yaoi, Typos, may next chapter will be published late.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Kling, _Suara pintu toko bunga yang di atasnya bertengger sebuah lonceng kecil berdentang pelan—menyegarkan bagi telinga seseorang yang berada di dalam toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang!" sambut pemuda bermata hijau zamrud yang berkilau itu, "ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Seorang lelaki berponi belah tengah yang baru saja membuka pintu berjalan masuk ke dalam toko bunga dengan ditemani seorang wanita berkacamata yang berkuncir ponytail berantakan. Sang perempuan bermata empat itu berlari menuju pemuda yang menjadi penjaja bunga di toko berdinding kayu tersebut.

"Hey, hey," rangkul wanita itu, "kau tahu tidak, bunga apa yang paling cocok untuk melambangkan perasaan lelaki yang kehilangan perempuan yang amat ia cintai yang sebenarnya akan ia persunting sebentar lagi?" ia tersenyum—berkedip ke arah lelaki yang tadi datang bersamanya.

Sang pemuda yang mendapatkan kedipan perempuan tersebut pun langsung mengernyitkan matanya, "Hanji." Tegurnya.

"Haha, kenapa? Kau tak terima ya, Levi?" sindir wanita yang bernama Hanji.

Lelaki yang ia panggil sebagai Levi datang dan menarik lengan sang wanita muda itu dengan kasar hingga rangkulan tangannya pada sang pemuda _zamrud_ itu pun terlepas, "pilih secepatnya. Aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, mata empat." Gertaknya.

"Oke, oke," ia melepaskan tangan lelaki bernama Levi itu, "hei, kau tahu bunga yang kumaksud, tidak?" tanyanya sembari menoleh kearah pemuda berambut kecoklatan di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memilih lalu merangkai bunga yang kau maksud terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, boleh." Hanji mengangguk.

Sang pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu membalas anggukan Hanji dan berlalu pergi—memilih beberapa bunga yang bertebaran dengan rapi di dalam toko. Ia pun mengambil beberapa bunga yang memiliki jenis yang beragam dan dengan warna yang beragam pula. Setelah itu, ia menata bunga-bunga yang terpilih menjadi satu dan merangkainya sesuai dengan ukuran hingga tampak serasi untuk dilihat.

Setelah rapi, ia lalu memotong beberapa senti tali pita dan menautkan ujung pita tersebut di tangkai bunga yang telah dilapisi olehnya sebuah plastik bening bermotif guratan-guratan tipis berwarna kemerahan. Saat sudah tampak rapi dan sedap dipandang mata, ia pun menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya dengan pelan, seakan puas oleh hasil kerjanya itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati Hanji Zoe dan Levi dengan membawa seikat bunga hasil jerih payahnya. Ia menatap Levi, lalu memberikan seikat bunga dan menjelaskan makna dan arti dari bunga yang ada di dalam seikat bunga itu, yang mungkin mencakup perasaan Levi sekarang—

"Bunga ini memiliki nama Aster," ia mengusap pelan bunga yang memiliki wujud layaknya bunga matahari tetapi dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil, "bunga ini memiliki arti kesabaran dan digunakan sebagai simbol cinta, karena itu, bunga ini, mungkin, dapat diartikan sebagai perasaan seseorang yang menunggu orang yang ia cintai dengan sangat sabar, agar dapat mendapatkan cintanya seutuhnya."

"Hooh..." apresiasi kecil dari Hanji untuk lelaki tersebut.

Sang pemuda bermata _brunette_ itu hanya dapat mengernyitkan mata pada kedua kalinya, 'kesabaran, huh?' batinnya.

Sang pemuda itu menjauhkan jari-jemarinya dari bunga Aster, lalu, jari-jemarinya berpindah, dan mulai meraba pelan bunga lain yang berada tepat di samping bunga Aster itu, "bunga ini memiliki arti yang berbeda-beda tiap warnanya, jika berwarna putih seperti ini, maka, memiliki arti sebuah cinta yang murni,"

Ia memindahkan tangannya ke bunga yang berjenis sama tetapi dengan warna yang berbeda, "Jika berwarna merah, bunga ini memiliki arti jikalau seseorang berharap dapat memiliki orang yang sedang ia cintai sekarang," jarinya berpaling lagi, " dan jika berwarna merah muda seperti ini, maka, memiliki arti bahwa seseorang tidak ingin ataupun tidak akan melupakan orang yang ia cintai."

"Wahh, lalu, bunga ini punya nama, kan?" Tanya perempuan berkuncir _ponytail_ itu.

"Ya, nama bunga ini adalah Anyelir." Jawabnya.

"Ini, ini, bunga ini punya arti apa? Bentuknya sedikit aneh," tanya Hanji penasaran dengan diikuti oleh Levi yang ikut penasaran secara diam-diam.

"Ah, itu," ia meraba bunga yang bermahkota tajam layaknya jarum itu, "bunga ini punya arti paling dalam di antara bunga yang lain, artinya adalah, cinta yang terpendam," mata pemuda itu menjadi terlihat sangat lembut.

"Begitu, ya, bunga ini—?"

"Akasia," ia menyela perkataan Hanji yang belum terselesaikan, "nama yang indah, ya?" Sang pemuda tersenyum lembut—seakan mengerti betul dan sedang merasakan hal yang menjadi makna bagi bunga Akasia ini.

Levi terdiam, ia teringat pada senyuman seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkannya dengan tragis, "hei bocah, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas miliknya.

"Aku? Namaku Eren Yeager," jawabnya, "kenapa?"

"Tak apa." Ia pun berbalik—berjalan pergi dan berhenti tepat di ambang pintu dengan telapak tangan yang memegangi knopnya, "Hanji, cepat bayar bunga ini dan cepat pergi, aku masih memiliki banyak urusan di tempat lain." gusarnya memburu Hanji.

"ah, iya, berapa harga yang harus kubayar?" Tanya Hanji pada pemuda yang mengaku bernama Eren Yeager.

"Terserah Anda ingin memberikanku berapa," jawabnya masih dengan senyum manis di sudut bibirnya, "habis, dari kemarin aku kekurangan pelanggan, karena itu aku mematok harga sesuai keinginan, haha," tawanya linglung.

"Kalau begitu, ini" diberikanlah Eren Yeager uang yang cukup—terlalu banyak untuk sebatas seikat bunga.

"Ba-banyak sekali! Kenapa?" Tanya Eren heran dengan nada kaget.

"Tidak apa, ambil saja, pikirkan saja ini untuk menambah penghasilanmu yang kemungkinan menurun itu," jawab Hanji sembari berlari menuju teman sebayanya, "sampai jumpa lagi, Eren!" lambainya.

"Ya! Sampai Jumpa Hanji-san, Levi!" ia melambaikan tangannya ke atas ditambah dengan senyuman yang sekarang sedang benar-benar merekah di wajahnya.

Hanji berlari keluar. Levi yang sedari-tadi—secara diam-diam meperhatikan bocah bernama Eren Yeager itu, melirik sang bocah. Karena sadar tatapan mereka saling bertemu, maka Levi pun sedikit menoleh dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan senyum lalu berlalu pergi.

"Sampai bertemu besok!" Seru Eren— tanpa sama sekali diperdulikan orang yang dimaksud olehnya, Levi.

Levi tak bergeming, karena bertemu dengan sang _Zamrud, _dengan tak sengaja ia mengenang kembali seseorang yang telah hilang dari masa lalunya, bahkan seseorang itu akan terus menghilang hingga ia menjadi tanah gembur yang berada di liang lahat berukuran sempit layaknya bumi ini.

.

.

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang sama denganmu?_

.

.

**Loading…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author says...<strong>

Mungkin fanfict ini bakal jadi Yaoi, dan mungkin bakal telat juga chapter-chapter selanjutnya(:

Thanks for reading this prologue, hope you like and follow this fiction(:


End file.
